Dysnomia
Dysnomia (ディスノミア) is a moon type Celestial and major character in Solar Emissary. She is a character who has been drawn frequently in the logs. Most often seen with Eris, Mortis and Valentiro. Appearance Dysnomia has pale skin with blue eyes and prominent bottom eyelashes. She has dusty blue long hair cut into a hime-cut hairstyle that reaches the waist, with a dark blue headband on the forehead. She wears a dark blue dress over a light grey-indigo shirt and stockings, there also appears to be a white underskirt beneath the dress. She is also wearing dark blue Mary Janes. Dysnomia has blue bat wings, similar to Eris' on her back, with a neck ribbon in the same hue, fastened with a skull accessory. Some illustrations show her having slit pupils, possibly reflective over her seemingly half vampire state. Her old design is mostly the same, but minus the skull accessory and headband, as well as more rounded eyes. Personality Not much is known about Dysnomia's personality aside from the fact she is apparently a rule-breaker. She has a passion for breaking any laws, from the laws of physics to the laws of convention. She seems to be an individual who does not express much emotion, often looking bored. Background Nothing is known about Dysnomia's background aside from the fact she is apparently responsible for Eris becoming part-vampire. Relationships Dysnomia is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Eris Eris is Dysnomia's planet. Not much is fully known about their relationship aside from the fact Dysnomia apparently seems to see Eris as a mother figure. They seem to be on very good terms, and Eris seems to care for her a lot. Mortis Mortis is Dysnomia's pet ghost. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact Mortis seems to be very affectionate and loves Dysnomia a lot. Valentiro Valentiro is one of Dysnomia's pet ghosts. Not much is known about their relationship Umikayaki Umikayaki is one of Dysnomia's pet ghosts. Not much is known about their relationship. Charon Charon is sometimes seen in illustrations with Dysnomia, as apart of "Eris' squad", but their relationship is not clear. Basis Dysnomia is a personification of the natural satellite Dysnomia. Dysnomia (Greek: Δυσνομία)—officially (136199) Eris I Dysnomia—is the only known moon of the dwarf planet Eris (the most massive known dwarf planet in the Solar System). It was discovered in 2005 by Mike Brown and the laser guide star adaptive optics team at the W. M. Keck Observatory, and carried the provisional designation of S/2005 (2003 UB313) 1 until officially named Dysnomia6 (from the Ancient Greek word Δυσνομία meaning anarchy/lawlessness) after the daughter of the Greek goddess Eris. Dysnomia seems to be heavily based on the Greek goddess the moon is named after; the goddess of lawlessness. Quotes * "What's necrophilia?" - Dysnomia, beside a worried Mortis * "This is stretchy-stretchy, right?" - Dysnomia pulling Mortis' cheeks * "Interesting." - Dysnomia pulling Mortis' tail Trivia * Dysnomia's birthday is stated to be September 10th on her Uchinokomato.me page, the same date as the discovery of the natural satellite Dysnomia. * For some reason, Dysnomia's official profile seems to use no pronouns at all, but Pyo refers to Dysnomia as "she" on several Curiouscat answers. ** Mortis' profile also refers to her as "she". * Dysnomia's hobby is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necromancy necromancy]. * Dysnomia's favorite food is unknown, being shown as "???". * One image shows Dysnomia with blue blood, while another shows Dysnomia with red blood. It is unknown what color her blood is as of currently. * It is currently unknown why she seems to be part vampire. Gallery Dysnomia.png|Dysnomia's old portrait Reggtedtdxvf.png Bop.gif Oc000.png E5b41d6c5ed554f5e3a01f5c556acdb6.png Oc002 by pyohato-dc4wybl.png|Playing Pokemon Yellow, I see? Oc004.png Oc008.png 59726977 p0.png 7a4326c04e49bf50b379211b0f28179b.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Dysnomia on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 9d3cda0b1fa1aa1e9aa6abde82459d22.png|An old reference of Dysnomia dys-old.png|Dysnomia's old design as seen in the Beta portal 7f3756fce07862a1940dfee2dc293d13.png 3e6e1b314c530f01c5b0eafdfd651e5e.png b6a1aa1bad32113323022364101cd804.png f0e5ab1f387c5ecca816074c2f508647.png|A chibi Dysnomia and Mortis Dapperdiscord.png|Fancy! 634f6eb3d8a00ed44b00b6e5cc0cf6bd.png 009.png 019b60a0743d3d010f992a7dbfe03ee1.gif|Mortis Mortis a1c25f0418e0ec4fdaf86ed0f06acc27.gif|Mortis Mortis (remake) 9a62d9d33c4d1e7d7828547a0977b03d.png|Another chibi dysnomia with Mortis ma.png 5f0b059f084e034430d0f049442e4a09.png 1229e96896015474994d8a043f5f2d9e.png 004.png 005.png Poster.png moons2.png Kids.png Acfdc854efa8bf495874514f6038d095.png E49034e5823b8e5eaafbf8fc2830e518.png Ceb3c517496de79f3bef97c72ae344c2.png 4f7e87f069409925dc3e74c27caa2b5d.png 10c9da8e0143991f7b84d37fa9323326.png 059.png 067.png B001.png 03cd56954d64069f1b0de8a538e2935f.png 356ff936fab73ab3fa8ff7ceac88b959.png A4055e2eff1228b3a731c002fd85a036.png 4077e75d8dd049d85c2a974f013fda52.png 67a423a1f7d03e1618828c51fcebbbee.png|"What's necrophilia?" Da72463ee063e6ac9897f72b689413594.png Fakeke.gif Banned.png Bopp.gif Alleyway.png D4f7e87f069409925dc3e74c27caa2b5d.png 7e8ff88190d7b08bd9134e4b215d6d35.png 10bd46ac456510996ecd5f26ec6d960b.png 1412a300c80215fd6a550da4f9dd38b5.png F90933946319a99ad9f6734d49a6e638.gif B7474c035467f005946a841a846bf3cb.png 274cb1c4e4f7cb838b3ff488460dd019.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/dysnomia.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113926 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Solar Emissary Category:Myouyo project